Fanboys, Fangirls and Toxic Fanbases
"I know we're geeky, we obsess over little things, and we probably get too invested. But we've gone from being bullied all our lives to being bullies ourselves!" –'The Nostalgia Critic' "Fanboy" and "Fangirl" is a term that refers to an overeager and obnoxious fan of a certain franchise who typically ruins it for others. On its own, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being a fan of music and song artists you enjoy and show your excitement and appreciation of those kinds of music and artists. The problem comes with certain fans who take it far too seriously. They tend to be obnoxious, complain constantly, overthink everything, reject others' opinions, act authoritative and entitled, refuse to listen, NEVER stop talking about it, feel threatened by people who don't like the type of music just as much as they do, claim that their favourite music artist(s) is/are their husband/wife when it is not true, etc. Fanboys/fangirls also tend to blindly defend clearly anti-consumer practices that the musicians' recording companies do, allowing those companies to keep getting away with it. Often, they'll harass regular fans because they don't agree with their opinions and say the regular fans are "not true fans", sometimes to the point of completely ruining the franchise for them. Another type of fanboys/fangirls are the "nostalgiatards", who are more prevalent in long-lasting albums like Guns N Roses, Kidz Bop or Hip hop artists. These are fanboys/fangirls who believe anything within the franchise besides the classics they grew up with is automatically garbage, worship the classic soundtracks like they were perfect and even worse, all of these guys refused to even give the newer soundtracks shows a chance. Perhaps the biggest problem with fanboys/fangirls is that, while they are usually the minority, they tend to be the most vocal and toxic, which in turn makes outsiders think that the whole fanbase is like that. This, in turn, makes them less likely to give the song a chance. However, it should be noted that even if a fanbase is infamous for being full of toxic fans, not all of the fans have to be like that. Just because music and song artists have a toxic fanbase, that doesn't mean the music and song artists themselves are bad. It is very possible to enjoy music and a song artist without being dragged into the terrible fanbase it has. Notable examples # Beliebers (a.k.a the Justin Bieber fanbase) is full of usually pre-teen girls who basically whine when people hate on Justin Bieber. They'll use the term "jealous" as an excuse to attack the Justin Bieber haters and can even send death threats to them. Also, some of them go as far as to think they want to marry Bieber even though they can't due to their young age. They're very hostile to Bieber's ex-girlfriends as proven by the fact that they throw tantrums whenever Bieber gets a new girlfriend. This also depicts polygamy since Bieber is now married to Hailey Baldwin since 2018. In fact, the fanbase is so atrocious that even Justin Bieber himself hates it, as shown by the fact that he spat on some his fans through a window once. That doesn't really make Justin Bieber better, though. # Directioners (a.k.a the One Direction fanbase) are just like the Justin Bieber fanbase. They also can't handle opinions either and threaten people who don't like One Direction to "go to hell", "get cancer" or "die in the hole". # Jonasheads (a.k.a the Jonas Brothers fanbase) are usually girls that basically attack people when someone doesn't like The Jonas Brothers. They also think that they want to marry them someday when in reality they can't because they're too young. This also depicts polygamy, which is illegal, since the Jonas Brothers already have soulmates (Joe, who is also the lead vocalist of funk-pop band DNCE, is engaged to English actress Sophie Turner since 2017; Kevin is married to American reality television personality and former hairdresser Danielle Jonas née Deleasa since 2009; and Nick Jonas is married to Indian actress, singer, film producer, philanthropist and winner of the Miss World 2000 pageant Priyanka Chopra (also known by her married name Priyanka Chopra Jonas) since 2018). If you don't know what polygamy is, read the definition of it here. # The Mendes Army (a.k.a the Shawn Mendes fanbase) are a bunch of tween/teen girls who worship Shawn Mendes 24/7 and want to marry him even though they're too young. This also can be polygamy, which is illegal as mentioned before if Shawn Mendes gets a girlfriend. They also attack people who don't like Shawn Mendes's content. # The Beyhive is a group of tween/teen girls who consider Beyonce immortal and attacks anyone who says one bad thing about her. They even form a religion out of this. # Rabid K-pop fans are really notorious, especially fans of the group BTS. They insult others who are not fans of K-pop or criticize any of the music. And they actually would do self-harm on social media out of protest. They, mostly Loona stans, also make fun of deaths and attempted suicides, like Stan Lee's death and Cupcakke's attempted suicides! # The Nine Inch Nails fanbase is atrocious because they berated Trent Reznor for getting sober (since he was an alcohol/drug addict until his heroin overdose back in July 2000), having his newer albums different to the old ones such as The Downward Spiral and Pretty Hate Machine (since the albums after The Fragile aren't angsty enough) and marrying Mariqueen Maandig (notable from their side project How To Destroy Angels). This leads the band to quit Twitter for good (however, Trent returned but now he mostly posts updates or news). # Reggaeton fanbases are just as horrible as the genre itself, as they consist mainly on pre-teens who think they are superior because they follow the trend. # The Swifties are the fans of Taylor Swift who are hideous for many reasons. They bash on anyone who dissed Taylor Swift, send death threats to her exes because Taylor Swift in their sights is the "oppressed" one and bash many parody artists who make parodies on her songs. Also, they constantly attack Kanye West in comment sections for some reason. # Some of Miley Cyrus's fans complain about the 2013 Miley, how she's doing drugs and has short hair now. True, the new Miley isn't that great, but they don't need to bash on her all the time. By the way, Miley Cyrus has long hair again and has cleaned up her act. # Jake Paulers are fans of the big Youtube star Jake Paul, and he has one of the most atrocious and monstrous fanbases to ever exist! They cannot take any criticism and say "dab on dem haters" whenever someone hates Jake Paul, similar to the Logang as well. # Some Beatlemaniacs (fans of The Beatles) can be rather terrible, as they are almost always arguing or complaining about things. Examples include: ## Phil Spector's additions to Let It Be. ## Ringo Starr or Pete Best. ## Stereo vs. mono. ## Pining the blame for the band's breakup entirely on John Lennon's wife Yoko Ono. # Lil Pump's fanbase is the musical equipment of the Rick and Mortyfanbase, claiming to be smarter than they actually are because they listen to Lil Pump. # The Logang (fans of Logan Paul) are very similar to Jake Paul fans and also can't take criticism. # The Oldheads are fans of older hip hop music who hate all or most modern hip hop music. They call all new rappers "mumble rappers" and comment in many YouTube comment sections are nothing but complaints about new hip hop. # Fans of music from the 70s, 80s, or 90s can be terrible. They flood the comment sections of songs on YouTube and say "I wish I was born in the decade, new music sucks!". They are so annoying that YouTuber Filthy Frank made a video about them called "BORN IN THE WRONG GENERATION", where he discusses these fans. # Canibus fans go crazy over anything related to him. They say he's the greatest rapper or at least the top 3 of all time and attack anyone who disagrees with them. # Filthy Frank fans can be bad as well. They attacked Joji (his new name) for being himself for one video. They put him under a lot of stress which caused him to get seizures and eventually retire from YouTube (Just like Trent Reznor as mentioned before, Joji has returned but only posts music videos on Asian-American music management company 88rising's official channel). They also make cringe-worthy edge jokes. # RiceGum fans are similar to Logan Paul and Jake Paul fans and attack anyone who criticizes RiceGum, especially iDubbbzTV. # Fans of the hardbass genre of music can be rather toxic too, as they consist of slavaboo fans that are obsessed with Russia and its' history and culture. If you have a different opinion, they will attack you and other people with offensive insults like "Go to gulag" and "Let's nuke America". # Hatebases can also be harsh too : #* The most notable example there is the T-Series hatebase. Those people do not hate the company because of the music, but because they are trying to overtake PewDiePie. This hatebase consists of a lot of bad people such as homophobic ones (most notably saying "T Gay"), racist ones and people who cannot respect opinions or take criticism. They can be considered as worse, if not even worse than the Jake Paul fandom. #* The Justin Bieber's hatebase is as bad, if not even worse than the fanbase itself, because it consists of people who want him dead for no reason and biased people. # The T-Series fanbase can be equally as bad as the hatebase they have. A notable example is JusReign who took the Bitch Lasagna diss too seriously and in turn made an even worse diss track to “defend” T-Series. They also call PewDiePie fans racist because they attack T-Series even though the main reason they hate T-Series is just the fear of YouTube becoming more corporate with a company being the most subscribed channel. A lot of them also call PewDiePie "PoopDiePie". # Drake fans can be irritating and they constantly attack Meek Mill, Pusha T, Kanye West and anyone who has beef with Drake. Drake fans will also viciously attack anyone who says they don't like Drake. An example of this is Hip-Hop HQ who made a video on the worst rap songs of this year. Since there were a few Drake songs in it, not only did they dislike the video but they attacked him viciously in the comments. # 6ix9ine unintentionally has a terrible fanbase who attack anyone who dares to speak ill of their "idol" who was proven guilty of child molestation. An example is Youtuber Bart Baker, who got attacked by a bunch of 6ix9ine fans on his FEFE parody. # After XXXTentacion 's death, fans who were listening before his death started calling people who started to listen to him after his death "fake fans", which makes no sense at all. Most of the comment section of old XXXTentacion songs (ex. Riot, Yung Bratz, Vice City) is filled with "fake fans can't find us here" or variations of them. # Iggy Azalea fans always complain over why people hate her music and why it's not successful, blindly defending her being unaware of her flaws. Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry